Janella Salvador's Career Timeline In GIFs
October 3, 2014 You already know a couple of things about our lovely cover girl. Born Janella Maxine Salvador, she is the daughter of rockstar Juan Miguel Salvador and theater actress Jenine Desiderio. She also loves her little brother Russell to bits. After bagging the role of Nikki on ABS-CBN's top-rating daytime drama Be Careful With My Heart, Janella's fame skyrocketed and popularized some of the cutest expressions—like "Oh my gee." But how well do you know how she started out in the biz? Read on to find out. 2001 for IBC As a 3 year old to host the children's program Y2K: Yes to Kids with JV the puppet for kids. 2005 at 7 year old We don't have the deets on where and why Janella performed Kitchie Nadal's Wag Na Wag Mong Sasabihin, but we can't resist including it in this list. This is probably one of the earliest signs that Janella is a natural at performing. She's totally adorbs! 2008 at 10 years old At ten, she performed Beyonce's Stand Up For Love (one of her favorite songs to sing to) with her mom on German Moreno's Walang Tulugan. Even at a very young age, Janella already showed her amazing singing skills. Imagine belting out a tune alongside one of Miss Saigon's original performers! So much pressure, right? 2012 After taking a break from performing to finish grade school, Janella auditioned for the role of Nikki on Be Careful With My Heart and bagged it. In this show, she plays Nikki, Richard Yap or Ser Chief's Taglish-speaking daughter. Later on in the show, she was paired with Marlo Mortel's Nicolo. 2013 as Star Magic Circle 2013 Just last year, Janella was launched as part of Star Magic Circle 2013. Her batchmates included Liza Soberano, Julia Barretto, Michelle Vito, Jerome Ponce, Alex Diaz, among others. The group revealed in an interview with PEP.ph that Janella is the batch's best singer. We couldn't agree more. Shampoo Commercial Janella's career took off after Be Careful With My Heart and being launched as ABS-CBN's talents. She bagged an endorsement for one of the country's biggest shampoo brands Palmolive. PMPC Star Awards and FAMAS Awards Last year was a big year for this rising star. Aside from bagging a major endorsement deal, she was awarded as the Best New Female TV Personality for her role on Be Careful With My Heart at the Star Awards for Movies by the Philippine Media Press Club (PMPC). She was also one of the awardees of the German Moreno Youth Achievement Award during the Filipino Academy of Movie Arts and Sciences (FAMAS) Awards, for being an excellent example to today's youth. 2014 Janella is now a Kapinoy superstar After acted her charactor role Nikki Grace-Lim for the daytime hit teleserye Be Careful With My Heart on ABS-CBN top-billed by Jodi Sta. Maria (Maya dela Rosa) and Richard Yap (Sir Chief) when Jodi and Richard decided to appear in the primetime sitcom Maya Loves Sir Chief on IBC. In January 24, 2014, in a press conference, said Janella saw her return to signing a contract of the sequestered TV station IBC-13 for her home network after 9 years of them. She is also officially a certified Kapinoy while Salvador is one of the showbiz royalties in this batch as she signed up her new contract. The Kapinoy Network has been her home since she entered the showbiz industry. Her fans in order to get an even higher in future movie and TV projects at the mother studio that she feels the love and appreciation from the network where she grew as an artist expected her own television project. In real life, Janella is the daughter of actress-singer Jenine Desiderio and singer Juan Miguel Salvador. The 15-year-old Janella Salvador is now very grateful with her IBC family after she signed a contract with the government-sequestered TV station. Present at the event during the contract signing were IBC executive such as President and CEO Boots Anson-Roa, COO for Entertainment Laurenti Dyogi, IBC broadcast head Rey Sanchez, her talent manager of Kapinoy Talent Center Jeffrey Jeturian and Salvador's parents to accept the project. IBC chief content entertainment officer Laurenti Dyogi said that when the network was considering young actresses for the project, she had Janella for the lead role. Many fans hope that leading man Marlo Mortel and Jerome Ponce will be part of this show and another Kapinoy Talent Center artist will play Janella's leading man. Janella will also have her own shows for the project, including a fantaserye and a sitcom gag show. MarNella and JerNella fans should work hard to promote Marlo, Janella and Jerome tandem so that the management will change their decision and push through with a show for MarNella and JerNella. She hopes to see herself starring in a movie and teleserye in time. Janella said while Janella will do an upcoming movie for box-office which has already acted appearance in the original tele-movie 13 Original Movie. She revealed in her own TV career that continues to taping for her own fantaserye. She also marked by various guest appearances said that she is open to do any role whether for drama, fantasy and comedy. Janella Salvador’s star is set to shine even brighter this year. After getting known for her role in the widely-popular daytime drama Be Careful with My Heart, she was signed up for several product endorsements. Last Sunday, she had a TVC shoot for a new endorsement, which paid her double the talent fee she got from her first endorsement. She also signed up with a multi-picture contract with Star Cinema and this week, she is also set to ink another multi-picture contract under Regal Entertainment. She can do movies for both companies since she signed non-exclusive contracts with them Janella in Wonderland Oh My G!, she started to the first-ever primetime fantaserye Janella in Wonderland which airs from January 13 to July 4, 2014 for the total of 118 episodes, and topped the ratings war such as the Sirena Wars since March, the recently concluded fantasy TV series in IBC-13 was emerged as the most loved and favorite fantaserye. She's the first fantasy series launched in January 2014 and considered a hit since the response to Marina and Marinara hype this fantaseryes in 2004 to hit the airwaves. In which, on March 27, who she's dominate like Dyesebel and Kambal Sirena. It plays her title role as young Janella (played by the child actress Abby Bautista). Setting the trend of fantaserye craze in the Philippines. As of January 27 when she grow up of 15 year old as the debut of growing Janella (played by Janella Salvador) while she has a teen mermaid tale princess on March 17 where she transforming a teen mermaid role (and at one point, a fairy) that made Janella as the "rising star" of the Kapinoy Network which also marked the rise of fantaserye in the history of Philippine teleserye. Before that, she became a regular performer on the variety show It's Partytime. When asked about the status of her relationship with Marlo, Janella replied that they are very close friends. Under the guidance of award-winning directors like Joyce E. Bernal, expect Janella to turn in a promising performance sure to make her the newest fantaserye superstar of 2014. In March 22, she is also joined the cast of the youth-oriented light drama series Friends 4Ever which is aired every Saturday, gave Salvador her first leading role as Nicole Gonzales, a 16-year old teenage girl and a teen student sweetheart in high school through school uniform, alongside Marlo Mortel, Sue Ramirez, Khalil Ramos, Francis Magundayao, Liza Soberano and Yves Flores, while she became a regular performer on the feel-good musical variety show Hey it's Fans Day! since March 23. Maalala Mo Kaya At the start of the year, Janella's drama acting skills were tested for her stint on Maalala Mo Kaya's episode, titled Card. She played Neneng, a grade-conscious student who falls in love with her academic rival Celo (Marlo Mortel). Candy's March Cover Girl For Candy's 15th anniversary issue, we put this rising star on the cover. It was very timely since, like us, Janella celebrates her birthday this month. Watch the behind-the-scenes footage from her cover shoot here. Brand Endorser Janella got another endorsement after Palmolive this year. She joined fellow actresses Liza Soberano and Sue Ramirez for local fashion brand Natasha's new campaign, which was launched this month. Looks like a big year for our cover girl, right? Like you, we're hoping to see more of Janella this year. She hopes to direct her first TV commercial, her feature film, her immediate goal is to further expand her horizons as a teen actress. Product endorsements include Gibi Shoes - All Season All Occasion Shoes, Candie's Philippines, Natasha Fashion and Beauty, Charmee Pantiliners, Palmolive Naturals, Smart, AMA, my leopard print collection. A Singer On March 28, 2014, Salvador signed a music recording contract with IBC Records. And then on March 29, 2014 gained mainstream success, released the first-ever full-length studio album called Oh My G! when it became the best-selling debut album of all-time in the country. Named after Janella's fame popularized some of the cutest expressions like Oh my gee, the first album. Her first single Before I Fall in Love is the first single from Salvador's first album having the same title and became a popular hit in the Philippines and hit the waves on radio and instantly made it to the top charts. The song also peaked at the number 1 in some radio charts in the Philippines like a radio stations iDMZ 891 FM, Magic 89.9, Mellow 947, 97.9 Home Radio, 99.5 Play FM, Radyo Natin and 102.7 Star FM. According to IBC Records producer Freddie Saturno, Salvador's debut album sold more than 10,000 copies nationwide in less than a week she is her actress, singer and recording artist. While she had a music genre from teen pop, dance, pop rock and adult contemporary. On June 22 of the same year, Salvador was given a Gold Record Award for the sales of his debut album and later on sold more than 30,000+ copies and reached Double Platinum. Movie Career She starred with the movies from IBC Films: Magic Treasure, I'm in Love Again (with Marlo Mortel) and To Love Again (with Jerome Ponce). Janella: A Teen Princess Another young stars will also transferred to IBC-13 are Marlo Mortel and Jerome Ponce landed a role in a primetime television series who came also from the daytime teleserye Be Careful With My Heart as Nicolo (Mortel) and Luke (Pocne) with Nikki (Salvador), new projects are coming in for Janella. She recently signed a contract with IBC-13 last January 24, 2014 who is going to be her leading man? She’s not only beautiful but talented as well. She said that she is open to be paired with any actor like her Be Careful With My Heart onscreen partner Jerome Ponce and Marlo Mortel. "Kahit sino okay lang naman," she said. Salvador is now one of the most popular teen actresses in Philippines showbiz. From a teen mermaid and now into a super-heroine princess, because of this time, she is now started to career to the light fantaserye Janella: A Teen Princes''s last July 7. The story is playing the leading role Janella Bernardo (Janella Salvador), a 16-year old who she transform as a cutie superhero. Also, she was reunited with Marlo Mortel's Victor Fred and Jerome Ponce's Patrick Bernardo. Directed by Jeffrey Jeturian. The series originally aired at 7:30 p.m. right after ''Express Balita since July 7. But on August 11, it will now moved to an early primetime slot at 5:45 p.m. right before Express Balita and give away to 7:30 p.m. slot is Voltron Man, the newest trend of feel-good action superserye starring the Action Prince and comeback primetime prince AJ Muhlach, the first action-fantasy series last August 11 since the action superhero Computer Man took over in the 90's and reigin again with the very first superserye Krystala in 2004, Darna in 2005 and Captain Barbell in 2006 hype this superserye hit the airwaves. Ginny Monteagudo-Ocampo, head of business unit developed curiosity for Janella for starring her long-running light fantasy series in a money for the government-sequestered Channel 13 and rescuing the TV network from financial woes, her series on IBC-13 is also becoming very popular and the fantaserye mania trend continues. She considers Janella: A Teen Princess a “huge milestone” in her career. IBC Executive Vice President (EVP) Lito Ocampo Cruz said Janella: A Teen Princess would strengthen the network’s primetime programming block, pitting it against teleseryes of rival networks ABS-CBN and GMA-7. This was where Janella became popular. This was also the time when she appeared in her first multi-media commercial of a shampoo production. And was followed by more commercials and product endorsements. To date, Janella has appeared in more than 35 TV and print ads. Her Concert Some of Grand Fans Day on June 25, 2014 at SM Skydome to thank his supporters. Following the success of the record, she staged her first-ever major solo concert at the Smart-Araneta Coliseum, the singer became the youngest solo artist to have filled the well-renowned venue. Last August 22, 2014, Janella Salvador had her first headlining sold-out solo concert called Janella at 16: The Concert at the Smart Araneta Coliseum. IBC Records released a live DVD album of her concert at Araneta Coliseum titled Janella at 16: Live Album. Another proof that Janella’s fan base is getting stronger and stronger is the fact that she was voted into the Top 20 of Starmometer’s online poll for this year’s “100 Most Beautiful Women in the Philippines.” She’s the rising star, Asia's teen sweetheart, the only primetime princess and IBC’s best bet for 2014. As the pioneer artist of IBC-13, Janella will play her character Janella Bernardo has her own primetime light fantasy drama series Janella: A Teen Princess airs on Monday to Friday at 5:45 p.m. Oh my gee, the feel-good fantaserye is directed by Jeffrey Jeturian. Her trend of fantaserye mania, she joined the Asia's teen sweetheart Janella are the teen heartthrob on-screen partner Marlo Mortel as one of Janella's leading man and love interest, along with her mom singer-actress Jenine Desiderio, Zoren Legaspi, child actress Xyriel Manabat and Jerome Ponce. And the series is riding high on the top of the rating chart. In the primetime light fantasy-drama series, Janella came full circle as she reveals that she’s not only good for hosting and acting the fantasy drama but also in the popular singer, model and concert performer. Aside from her feel-good fantaserye, Janella is also played as Nikki Grace-Lim in the Saturday night feel-good habit family sitcom Maya Loves Sir Chief and her singer for the performer on the youth-oriented Sunday feel-good musical variety show Hey it's Fans Day! where she demonstrates her singing and dancing talents.